in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Flower fight
Story written by TheSuperKoopaBros11, Redfork2000 and JeloJellyJam Cast * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Lemon Glass * Blast * Tommy * Alice * Vamine (NEW) * Star Bloom (NEW) * Tomato Smasher (NEW) * Solar Flare * Beta-Carrotina * Jelo * Star Butterfly * Marco Diaz Story It all began a few hundred years in the future. The world was a post-apocalyptic disaster. Abandoned buildings crumbling t pieces, the sky was blood red. The only signs of the existence of human beings, inklings, ponies and most other species were the ruins of the cities. It was a horrible sight. How had it come to this? How did the zombies end up taking over the world? This was a question the few survivors of this dystopian world always thought about. Zombies had come to be the new rulers of the world, and had wiped out almost all other species out of existence. The only survivors would hide in abandoned buildings, hoping the zombies wouldn't find them eventually. However, even in a world where things have turned for the worst, there was still a small glimmer of hope. A small resistance formed by a few plant heroes that had survived to this date. Hundreds of years after Dr. Zomboss's Hero-Tron 5000 had caused certain zombies and plants to become superheroes, there were still plant heroes fighting for freedom and justice, as well as zombie heroes fighting for the well-being of the zombies. Star Bloom was a plant hero, a violet that had telekinetic powers and the ability to give off strong charges of electricity to her zombie foes. Her companion was Tomato Smasher, a plant hero with the ability to move at high speeds, perform huge jumps, and shoot powerful explosive tomatoes at the zombies. Together, both plant heroes had been leading the resistance against the zombies for years. However, things never seemed to improve. Zombies had gotten much more powerful, and the resistance formed by the allied plant heroes was weakening progressively. Star Bloom knew that if they didn't find a solution, the zombies would end up destroying the resistance eventually. One day, Star Bloom and Tomato Smasher were together, fighting against a large horde of zombies. Star Bloom lifted dozens of zombies with her telekinetic abilities, before tossing them all against a large building. The old building started to crumble, and fell apart into smithereens, leaving the zombies buried in a pile of ruins. * Tomato Smasher: Great job Star Bloom! That was amazing. * Star Bloom: Thanks, but it's not like it'll make much of a difference. They'll come back soon. * Tomato Smasher: We can always defeat them again, can't we? * Star Bloom: Sometimes I wonder if there's even a point in fighting these zombies. They're growing in number quickly, while we're suffering many more losses. Even if we fight them, they'll overcome us eventually, and we'll all be dead. We're just delaying the unevitable process of our own extintion. * Tomato Smasher: Hey, are you ok, Star Bloom? You're usually one of the most optimistic plants I know. * Star Bloom: I'm one of the only plants you know. * Tomato Smasher: Hey, listen. I sneaked into one of the zombies' bases, and I found something that might help us. * Star Bloom: Really? What is it? * Tomato Smasher: Here, I'll show you. Tomato Smasher shows Star Bloom something that looks like a watch. * Star Bloom: A watch? How is that going to solve our problems? * Tomato Smasher: It's not any watch. It's a watch designed by zombie scientists. According to the users manual, it's designed to travel through time. * Star Bloom: They made a users manual for this thing? * Tomato Smasher: Yes they did. The writing was a little sloppy, but I managed to understand it. * Star Bloom: *''comes up with an idea* You're a genius! *''hugs Tomato Smasher* * Tomato Smasher: *''blushes* ''Uh... thanks... wait a moment. What am I a genius for? * Star Bloom: Don't you see? With this watch, I can go to the past, and stop the zombies from taking over the world before they become too strong. * Tomato Smasher: That's a great idea! * Star Bloom: So, how does this watch work? * Tomato Smasher: Ok, look, you set the date and time you want to go to. Then, when it asks you if you want to save your changes, you choose yes, and the watch should send you back in time to the exact date and time you set. * Star Bloom: Got it. I'm not exactly sure what year the zombies took over the world though. * Tomato Smasher: I think it was somewhere during the twenty-first century? * Star Bloom: Well, I'm just going to go back 200 years, so that would be 2017. * Tomato Smasher: Got it. If you're confused, I think you'll find many plant heroes that can help you. Dr. Zomboss's Hero-Tron 5000 made the first plant heroes and zombie heroes in 2016, so there should be quite a few plant heroes you can ask for help. * Star Bloom: Understood. Is there anything else I should know? * Tomato Smasher: Oh, yes. Be sure to keep an eye on the battery of your watch. It takes a lot of energy to keep someone in another time period, so you have to work fast. If the battery dies, you'll be sent back to our time period. * Star Bloom: Ok, I have to work fast. Got it. * Tomato Smasher: I think that's all you need to know. Good luck Star Bloom! * Star Bloom: Thanks Tomato Smasher. I'll be back! Star Bloom sets the date, and chooses to save changes. She disappears in an explosion of light, leaving Tomato Smasher impressed. * Tomato Smasher: Good luck Star Bloom. You can do this. I'll be waiting for your return. Meanwhile, Star Bloom appears in 2017. An explosion of light happens in the middle of Echo Creek, as Star Bloom appears. * Star Bloom: Wow, just look at this place! I guess the watch did work. Star Bloom was amazed by the beauty of the city. The sky was light blue, people were walking around the streets, the city felt alive. She had never seen anything like this before. Her entire life, she had been in that shady, dark and ruined world dominated by zombies. Watching how Echo Creek was before was like being in heaven to her. * Star Bloom: Everything looks so wonderful! Is this really how the world was before the zombies took over everything? Star Bloom then looked at her watch, and remembered her mission. * Star Bloom: Ok Star Bloom, there's no time to sightsee. You have an important mission. If it works out, the present will be just as beautiful and wonderful as the past is. Now, I have to find a plant hero to help me out. Star Bloom walked around the streets of the city, trying to find a plant hero that could help her with her mission. * ??? : Hey, i'm a good plant hero, Star Bloom. * Star Bloom: Really? Good, I need some help. * ???: Actually, I want you to help me with something. * Star Bloom: Really? What is it? * ???: Solar Flare and her friends were the ones who caused the Zombies to take over the world. Can you please destroy them for good sake for my world being saved? * Star Bloom: So, if I destroy Solar Flare and her friends, will the world be saved? * ???: Yes. Now find them, and see if destroying Solar Flare and her friends should save our world! * Star Bloom: If you say so, then that's what I'll do. Thanks for the advice... uh... what's your name? * ???: My name is Vamine. * Star Bloom: Ok. Thanks Vamine, I'll go hunt down those troublemakers right now! Meanwhile, Solar Flare and the Gang are walking around the city, not knowing that someone is gonna hunt them. * Blast: So, what should we do today? * Alice: I'm not sure. But it seems like it's going to be a pretty peaceful day. * Jelo: I absolutely agree. While the gang peacefully walks around the city, they don't notice Star Bloom, watching them from the top of a building. * Star Bloom: That must be Solar Flare, the plant hero that triggered the zombie invasion, and her friends. Star Bloom stops to think. She's a skilled fighter, but with all of Solar Flare's team together, she'd be badly outnumbered. Then, she thought of something. * Star Bloom: Perhaps I should find a way to separate Solar Flare from her friends. That way, I can take them out separately. Star Bloom then walks away. Suddenly, while the gang was still relaxing, they detect a distress signal. * Blue Ocean: We can never relax for too long, can we? * Red Fork: Where is it this time, Blue Ocean? * Blue Ocean: It's at the park. The gang starts heading to the park, but they pass by Solar Flare's favorite arcade. Solar Flare can see that there's a new game in the arcade. * Solar Flare: Wow, look at that! * Blue Ocean: It looks like fun! * Blast: Hm... if you want you can stay to play. I'm sure the rest of us can handle this problem, whatever it is. * Solar Flare: Are you sure? I wouldn't want to abandon you guys. * Red Fork: Sure, what could possibly go wrong? Solar Flare goes into the arcade, while the rest of the gang goes to the park to find out what's happening there. Little did they know that Star Bloom was watching everything. * Star Bloom: Perfect. Now Solar Flare is alone. It's time to complete my mission, and save the world. Star Bloom flies into the arcade, following Solar Flare. Solar Flare notices this unknown flower following her. * Solar Flare: Hi! I haven't seen you before. Who are you? * Star Bloom: I'm Star Bloom. Now don't worry, I'll make sure this ends quickly. Star Bloom uses her telekinetic powers to levitate Solar Flare, and toss her against the wall, hurting her. * Solar Flare: Hey, what are you doing!? * Star Bloom: For the future of the world, I must destroy you! * Solar Flare: What? * Star Bloom: Time to disappear, you troublemaker! Star Bloom uses her telekinesis to lift several arcade machines in the room. Solar Flare sees this, and reacts within the blink of an eye, dodging the machines that are tossed towards her. * Solar Flare: Hey, I can't let you terrorize this place! * Star Bloom: And I can't let you live! Solar Flare shoots a burst of fire at Star Bloom. Star Bloom scrambles out of the way, and then grabs Solar Flare with her telekinesis, lifting her in the air like a doll. * Solar Flare: Aah! * Star Bloom: It's useless, Solar Flare. You can't defeat me. Take this! Star Bloom tosses Solar Flare against the wall again. The impact was so powerful, that Solar Flare broke through the wall, leaving a large hole in it. Solar Flare stands up, injured but not willing to give up against her rival. Solar Flare shoots several fire blasts at Star Bloom. Star Bloom leaps across the room, dodging each of the fire blasts. The fire blasts instead hit the furniture, making them catch fire. * Star Bloom: This will be the last bit of destruction you will cause in your life. * Solar Flare: Why are you attacking me anyway? * Star Bloom: To save the world. Solar Flare retaliates by shooting fireballs at Star Bloom. Star Bloom dodges them with great precision. Solar Flare lunges at Star Bloom, and manages to hit her right in the face, temporarily immobilizing her. * Solar Flare: I have no idea what you're trying to do, but I'm not going to wait to find out. * Star Bloom: Don't worry. You won't have to wait at all. Star Bloom uses her telekinetic abilities to lift several objects in the room, including the burning pieces of furniture, and toss them all at Solar Flare. Solar Flare manages to dodge a few of them, but get hit by most of them, leaving her even more injured than before. Solar Flare, feeling the pain in her body, still perseveres. She has to stop this mysterious flower, citizens are in danger. The fire continues expanding across the room, and Solar Flare shoots some more fire balls at Star Bloom, before lunging at her again. Star Bloom dodges the fire balls with great agility, but then receives a strong impact when Solar Flare crashes into her. Solar Flare shoots a fire ball directly at Star Bloom's face, burning her. Star Bloom however, reacts taking advantage of Solar Flare's proximity to her, and uses her telekinesis to lift Solar Flare, and toss her straight into the ground. * Solar Flare: Ouch... * Star Bloom: Ready to surrender? It would make this much easier for both of us. * Solar Flare: Never! * Star Bloom: As you wish. Star Bloom lifts Solar Flare again with her telekinesis, and tosses her against the ceiling. Solar Flare hits the ceiling, and then falls back to the ground. Solar Flare struggles to stand up. Her whole body is in pain by the amount of damage she's taken so far. Still, she fights back, and manages to stand up once again. * Star Bloom: You're persistent, aren't you? Solar Flare wanted to say a cool comeback, but she couldn't think of anything at the moment. The people in the arcade were running outside of the building. Almost half of the room was on fire at this point. * Star Bloom: I'm sorry it had to be this way, but I've got no more alternatives. Star Bloom lifts Solar Flare with her telekinetic abilities again, and tosses her against the wall, leaving her even more injured. Solar Flare struggles to stand up again, but she can't. Her body is too weak and pained to resist any longer. Star Bloom walks towards her slowly. * Star Bloom: Now let's just finish with this. I'm not enjoying this anymore than you are. Star Bloom was about to deliver her final blow on Solar Flare to finish her off for good. However, when the gang is coming back from the park, they see that the arcade is on fire. * Blast: Oh, look, the arcade is on fire. *''reacts* ''Aah! The arcade is on fire! What do we do!? * Jelo: We gotta do something, quick! * Tommy: But what? What do we do!? * Marco: Blast! Use your ice powers! * Blast: Got it! Blast uses his ice powers to put out the fire. Star Bloom, who was about to finish off Solar Flare, sees this, and realizes that the rest of the gang is here. * Star Bloom: No way! I have to leave before they find me. We'll finish this later, Solar Flare. Star Bloom escapes before the gang sees her. Once Blast finished putting out the flames, the gang goes inside to see what happened, and they see Solar Flare, lying on the ground, very injured. * Star: Solar Flare, are you okay? * Solar Flare: Yeah, yeah... * Jelo: What happened? * Solar Flare: I got beaten up. * Blast: Who did this? * Solar Flare: I think her name was...Star Bloom? Yeah, Star Bloom. She was a violet, and she just beat me up for a reason I don't really remember. * Blue Ocean: Star Bloom? That's new. * Blast: Whoever she is, we have to find her, and stop her plans. If she came here to beat up Solar Flare, she can't be planning anything good. * Alice: We should take Solar Flare to the hospital, and then go look for that Star Bloom. * Jelo: Sounds like a good plan. Gang, let's go. The gang takes Solar Flare to the hospital. Star Bloom watches from above. * Star Bloom: If that "gang" keeps getting in my way, I'll never be able to finish my mission. I might have to get rid of them first. At the Echo Creek Hospital, Solar Flare is now resting in a bed, while the rest of the gang is planning what to do to find Star Bloom, and stop her before she causes more trouble. * Jelo: What do we do now? We've got a new villain attacking the city. * Red Fork: We have to stop her at all costs. * Blue Ocean: How about we split up? That way we'll find her faster. * Jelo: In theory Blue Ocean, that could be a good idea. * Blue Ocean: Then let's do it! * Alice: Ok, we should split up in at least groups of two or three. Then, of one team finds Star Bloom, we need a way to contact the others. Meanwhile, Vamine is above the Hospital building outside thus she is on roof while waiting for the Heroes to find Star Bloom. * Vamine: *Evil laugh* Excellent... it's time to decide whenever I could drink Solar Flare's Liquid thing/Whatever that thing is. or wait until the Heroes goes away and I will drink her liquid now, I need a quiet time now. The gang prepares themselves to go and find Star Bloom. However, they do something else Vamine wasn't expecting. * Red Fork: Hey, I think we need to leave someone to guard Solar Flare, in case Star Bloom comes to attack her. * Blast: Sure, I can take care of that! * Alice: I'll stay too. * Tommy: And me! * Blue Ocean: Ok, so Blast, Tommy and Alice stay to protect Solar Flare, while the rest of us split up to find Star Bloom and stop her. * Jelo: Sounds like a good plan. * Red Fork: Then let's go! Blast, Tommy and Alice stay in Solar Flare's room to protect her, while the rest of the gang exits the hospital to go and find Star Bloom. Vamine sees the rest of the gang exit the hospital, and believes Solar Flare is now alone. (Under Construction) Category:Stories